Bewitched
by Believe-in-Teyla
Summary: 4x 200 word drabble-chaptered story. Malfoys do not fantasize about mudbloods while pleasuring themselves. Dramione.
1. Disbelief

**_Author Notes: It was meant to be one drabble. It became four - well, really, if they were on the same page it would be one (yes it would still be a _drabble_; it is less than 1000 words all up) so if it annoys you too much just cut/paste onto word and make it one if you like. But surely that would be more annoying?_**

He stared at the canopy of his four-poster, realization having overwhelmed his senses almost immediately. He was yet to clean himself up but he currently lacked the ability.

_He had fantasized about Granger._

_Hair and all._

He swallowed thickly.

_And Merlin's Y-fronts, he had enjoyed it._

If he had the ability to move he would have shaken himself violently, no matter the mess it would have made to his sheets. But he was in shock and no matter how much he tried to gather some composure he couldn't.

_Malfoys do not fantasize about mudbloods while pleasuring themselves._

His father's voice rang through his head; that had been his father's final warning that day seven years ago when he'd gotten on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

After several moments of stiffness the proof of his enjoyment came back to haunt him as it rolled slowly from his stomach to his side. A hurried flick of his wand and it was gone but he did not want to get up. He was sure someone would know. He wouldn't tell anyone, but someone was bound to know. Someone always did.

_He'd fantasized about Granger._

He let out a sob and slowly sat up to stare at his face in the mirror near his trunk.

_He would know._


	2. Concern

The day proved to be a rotten one and he came over sweaty and jumpy as a result. He sat in the back of his Ancient Runes class, regretting his choice to sit behind the girl who had cursed him into the madness he was currently experiencing.

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the work that he had been assigned to do, he found himself falling into a terrifying dream of her riding him, moaning and naked.

He whimpered slightly as his pants became tight and groaned when she turned to look at him suspiciously.

He swallowed.

_Malfoys do not fantasize about mudbloods._

He leaned forward and rested his head against the parchment and sobbed.

"Malfoy, what is your problem?"

The hissing in her voice sent shivers down his spine and he bit down on his lip to stop the reaction from leaving him.

_Something was wrong with him. Something had to be wrong with him._

"Malfoy are you alright?"

Her voice was closer and he lifted his head off the table slightly to look at her. She was leaning into him a little, trying to get a look at his face.

"Are you okay?"

He wondered why she cared but shook his head anyway.

"Something's wrong."


	3. Accusation

She was muttering to herself.

Despite her earlier concern, she had not wanted to be the one who took him to the hospital wing

"We're not going to the hospital wing, Granger."

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him incredulously.

"You said something was wrong."

He did not respond immediately. Instead he pulled out his wand.

"_Finite."_

He said it loud enough for her to hear. She frowned and looked around, at herself and then back at him before she gasped, her mouth dropping open and her eyes on his crutch.

"Concealing Charm," he smirked.

"Why did you make me think something was seriously wrong Malfoy?"

"Because something is seriously wrong," he sneered. "You've bewitched me!"

She shut her mouth and clenched her teeth.

"I have not bewitched you!" she shrieked. "Why on earth would I want you wandering around with – with _that_!"

He examined her for a moment.

"Something's got me wanting you."

She glared. "Afraid it might be nature, Malfoy?" she taunted. "Afraid that maybe you've come to appreciate me as something more than a mudblood? Are you afraid that perhaps all this hatred may be hiding something else entirely?"

He growled and stepped forward.

"_Malfoys do not fantasize about mudbloods."_


	4. Realization

In moments he had her against the wall. He didn't know when he had decided to take this action; he had just taken it and she was not complaining.

His lips kissed hers with demand and need and it was a feeling unlike anything else he had felt before. He knew he should have been disgusted but he wasn't and it was this that caused him to pull away the first time.

"You did bewitch me."

"I knew from the moment you stared at me from across The Three Broomsticks that you wanted me, Malfoy," she said softly. "You just hadn't realized it yourself. Or you had, but you were too proud to admit it…"

She looked sad all of a sudden. A moment later and she was drawing away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded suddenly.

She looked up at him. "You don't want this."

He stood up straighter, considering her but not responding.

"I bewitched you," she continued. "I _made_ you want this."

"You said it yourself, Granger. I wanted this all along."

He kissed her again and he knew it was harsh but he was punishing her for putting him in this state. She did not protest, however; she seemed to embrace it like a battle.

For just one moment he wondered why he had avoided doing this all along.

_Oh._

_Wait._

_Malfoys do not fantasize about mudbloods._

But Draco did not pull away.

**THE END**

**_Author Notes: I won't be surprised if you all thought this was crap and annoying. It was meant to be just the first drabble but then I starting writing another and it seemed that the first drabble was still on my mind cuz what-d-ya-know it follows that story completely. I did four drabble-chapters to round it up with a better ending. But really, I'm sorry if you found it crap and annoying. _**


End file.
